


The Devil and Ms Kitty

by werecat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Military, Paranormal Therianthrope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werecat/pseuds/werecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer encounters yet another woman who not only seems to also be immune to his charms, but recognizes him for who he is while investigating the apparent murder of a drug dealer with detective Chloe Decker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh my aching head

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is not only my first attempt at fan fiction, but my first time using http://archiveofourown.org/. The story is very much a work in progress, but since I need somewhere safe to store it (I share a computer with my dad who has a bad habit of crashing said computer) I figure, what the hell, and just posted. Please be kind / constructive with any comments regarding either the story or what tags and so forth I am using. As I am new, all comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this first "chapter". More will eventually be coming but no schedule as yet for updates.

She heard multiple foot falls on the stairs. ‘Just lovely’, she thought barely lifting one eyelid and wished she hadn’t as even that small movement made the room spin and her stomach lurch. The incense was no help at all for this current migraine from hell. Her niece would come up from time to time to check on her, but this was more than just her niece by the sound of it and if that was the case it was important or she wouldn’t even consider bringing anyone else with her. She was going to have to try to pull herself together enough to think. She carefully and cautiously pushed herself into a sitting position among the cushions on the raised flat lounge she had been trying to rest on and fought back another wave of nausea. She had just finished arranging her long cotton wrap dress when the door to her living quarters above her bookstore / coffee shop opened just a crack and her niece peaked around with a tentative “Auntie?”

She managed to keep both eyes open as her niece led in two people and did her best to focus on what she was saying about homicide detectives and them having some questions. Her eye and attention was drawn to the man that entered with her niece and another woman. He was over 6 foot and although he was extremely handsome there was something far more to him that tickled at the very edges of her awareness where the migraine hadn’t completely mired her gift. She looked at him again and tried so hard to focus, she nearly passed out before it came to her. 

“Shining One?” She almost shook her head but caught herself in time and in stead swallowed hard and looked again carefully. “Shining One, you have no dominion over my line. What do you here?” she asked, falling back on the accent and word pattern of her mother’s people as she always did when she was in high emotion or in pain. She heard his sudden intake of breath and his eyes go a bit wide. It was a testament to her migraine muddled thoughts or perhaps to his aura of attraction that she never noticed her niece’s movements. 

She watched the woman with the fallen angel slowly draw her weapon and suddenly registered that her niece had taken a position of protection in front of her and had drawn the matched blades she habitually carried in each boot. The girl was now glaring at the man and saying something about changing her mind and that it was time for them to go. She laid a restraining hand on her niece’s arm. “Be easy child. Had he meant us harm none could say him nay.” Her niece still looked extremely wary, but at her aunt’s words she slowly returned the blades to their sheaths as the pretty blond standing next to the angel just looked cautiously back and forth between the room’s occupants not catching the subtle shake of his head at their hostess. 

She put her head in her hands and gave a heavy sigh before looking up once more at the woman “I am sorry, please forgive me detective. I am fighting a horrible migraine and am more than a bit muddle headed. I don’t think well like this. My niece is understandably very protective of me. I had been trying to rest when I heard you on the stairs and I mistook your partner for someone from my dream.” That seemed to calm the detective marginally as she slowly returned her side arm to its holster. “Kestrel, why don’t you put on a pot of tea for us, please?” She did her best to stand by herself, but the fallen angel was there suddenly to assist offering the support of his arm. She looked up at him again and again caught the subtle warning not to give him away. She turned to look at the pretty blond detective. “How can I be of service to a homicide detective?” The angel continued to support and help her to the counter island in her kitchen where her niece was setting out cups, sugar and cream next to a steaming pot of tea. ‘Thank goodness for modern conveniences’ she though regarding the speed at which water could be heated for a pot of liquid comfort whenever she needed. 

“I am detective Decker and this is my associate Lucifer Morningstar.” Hearing his name, she very nearly slipped out of the chair and onto the floor. Once she regained her composure she looked at him with a soft comment of “in plain sight, aye?” 

Detective Decker stopped to wave the pen that she had pulled, along with a small note book, from her jacket pocket, back and forth between the two of them asking “do you two know each other or something?” 

“We haven’t been formally introduced, but I am aware of the nightclub Lux and its rather infamous owner. I am Elizabeth Drake, but most people know me as Kitty.” And this time it was Lucifer’s turn to cover his reaction with a cough that got a glare from both women. Kestrel finished setting the tea before looking to her aunt and with reluctance accepting a nonverbal dismissal and headed back down to cover the coffee shop counter. 

Lucifer smiled and asked if he should play ‘mother’ and at the detective’s questioning look and Kitty’s nod he poured a bit of cream in two cups before looking in question to his partner. At the shake of her head he shrugged before picking up the little strainer and pouring from the pot and adding a bit of sugar to each cup. Kitty was still resting her head in her hands so rather than attempt to hand her the cup and saucer he actually walked around the island to carefully set it in front of her and rested a hand on her shoulder to let her know it was there before returning to his own place and taking his first sip. 

His smile and sigh of pleasure had the detective looking at him and rolling her eyes. “What? Do you realize how long it’s been since I have had a proper cup of tea? The tea you American’s usually drink tastes of paper.” He looked over at Kitty and gently touched her hand to get her attention before telling her in a soft and gentle voice “Darling, when you are feeling better, you must let me know where you found this wonderful tea.” 

“OoooooooK” the detective replied drawing it out. This was just getting too weird for words for her. Lucifer hadn’t made one pass or improper comment at either her or their hostess and was even being far more concerned and attentive of her than he had ever been with anyone. Well, anyone other than her or her daughter that was. “If you’re up to it, I have a few questions for you. We found the remains of a drug dealer that would appear to have been killed not too far from here but then dragged several blocks out of your area. We are waiting for an ID and T. O. D. on him now, but I understand you are the main supporter of a group called the Home Guard and was wondering if you had heard anything about it.” 

Kitty took a sip of tea and used the time to try to bring her migraine muddled thoughts into order. The Home Guard was the local nick name for the group of homeless veterans that took shelter in barracks style quarters in her finished basement below her shop. “They’re basically nothing more than a glorified neighborhood watch program. They stand a man on each block in an approximate 4 block radius around the shop through the night to help keep the neighborhood a bit safer.” Little old ladies made them cookies and single moms brought them out lemonade and goody bags as thank you’s for discouraging the drug dealers and other dangers from their streets through the long dark nights. Crime had dropped dramatically since her ‘boys’ began looking out for the neighborhood. “They haven’t mentioned any problems. When did you say the body was found?” 

The detective consulted her notes. “The body was discovered and reported at approximately 8 am this morning.” 

“The boys are normally back well before then. They normally return as the sun rises. The biggest dangers are in the dark so that is when they try to be a presence.” She took another drink from her cup before rubbing her hand over her eyes and face. “They are actually sleeping now. I am sorry detective. I don’t have any more information for you, but they will be up by this evening if you would like to come back you are welcome to speak to them at that time.” 

These were men that had seen enough battle and fighting and if possible would find other ways to discourage the crime. Most cases all that was needed was to see one of her boys standing at rest in his fatigues to discourage problems.

“I’m very sorry Detective, but that is all I can offer at the moment. As I said, unfortunately I really don’t think terribly well when I have a migraine.” She swallowed hard as even the tea that normally was a comfort threatened to make a return appearance.

Lucifer set down his cup and looked at the detective. “If I may?” He then turned to Kitty, “I may be able to offer you some relief from your migraine.” She stifled a small laugh and then regretted it as another wave of pain washed over her.

“When men normally suggest they know how to cure a migraine it involves sex and although your reputation precedes you, Mr. Morningstar, I will politely decline. Now if you will excuse me,” She made a move to get up and then rethought the action when, yet again, the pain and dizziness washed over her and instead she rested her elbows on the counter and set her head in her hands to speak to the counter. “The boys start their watch at dusk so as I said, if you return this evening they should be up and available to speak with then.”

“You misunderstand my intentions Ms. Kitty” Lucifer said, surprising the detective by not making any comment about being turned down by a second woman, but considering how unwell the poor woman actually looked she supposed that shouldn't be a surprise. She watched as Lucifer walked around the kitchen island to stand behind the woman and again surprising her by showing more care and concern than he normally showed to anyone but her or perhaps her daughter he set his hands gently on her shoulders close to her neck and carefully began to use his thumbs to massage up the back of her neck. She flinched just slightly at the unexpected contact and then sighed deeply. “Oh… my.” He followed down her spine a little way, thumbs on either side before using the heels of his hands to work circles around her shoulder blades. “And how big a favor will I owe for the use of your hands?” She asked just a little breathlessly.

“Consider this a freebie, love, in the hopes of you becoming truly addicted in the future.”

She sighed again and folded her arms to pillow her head right there at the kitchen island and mumbled something that sounded like “distinct possibility” before another deep and heartfelt sigh.

Without missing a beat, he looked up at the detective and with a little cocky smile told her “you can just pick me up on the return when you come back to talk to her “boys”. I can promise you she will be much better by then and quite likely very clear headed.”

Kitty could hear the smug confidence in his voice and under other circumstances would have had great fun poking huge gaping holes in that ego of his, but at the moment she wasn’t willing to risk him stopping what he was doing. It was helping way too much to risk ending it. She also heard the soft huff from the detective as she turned and left. Kitty felt a bit bad at not having walked the detective out herself. It was rude on her part, but it had been far too long since she had enjoyed such attentions.

She felt him turn slightly before carefully feathering his touch off her and at her small sound of protest he told her rather distractedly, “it’s alright darling, I’m just looking for… ah, there… a place to do a proper of job of this.” He softly ran his finger tips down from her shoulder to her hand before carefully taking it and helping her to stand so he could guide her back to the lounge she had been resting on earlier. Halfway to their destination, they again heard foot falls on the stairs and his “bloody hell” was timed in perfect harmony to her “bugger all” and they turned to face the door as her niece once more appeared.


	2. A Touch of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more history of exactly what Ms Kitty is and how her people came into being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically fluffy touchy feely cause that is what I felt like adding here. :P sorry, no smut. ;) Not completely sure I am happy with the wording, but posting so a friend can give me her opinion on it. As always, comments are very welcome.

The younger woman stood in a battle ready stance looking far harder and ready to fight than a girl so young should look. Once more the blades were out and at the ready. "Step away from my aunt. It's time for you to leave." 

Lucifer did a quick calculation wondering how far the detective could possibly have gone before deciding it wasn't worth the risk. Instead he gave the girl his best charming smile and told her with all honesty, "I would m'dear, but she would most likely fall in a heap to the floor."

Kitty glared at her niece and practically bellowed, her voice taking on a deep growling tone, "STAND DOWN, he means no harm." before all but sagging against Lucifer. 

"I heard what you called him. I heard what the detective called him." The young woman started slowly advancing. "He is the prince of lies and you want me to stand down?" 

"Yes. Stand down. Did your mother teach you nothing of our histories?" She gasped and grasped her head in her hands. "He is not what the world thinks." 

He barely had a moment to register his shock at her words as even with Lucifer's strong arm around her she almost fell before he could scoop her up with a reassuring "I've got you Darling," He carried her to the lounge with the girl following behind and set her carefully there before turning, eyes flashing and snatching the blades from the girl's hands, flipping them easily before pounding them into the hard wood floor on either side of him. The sound of sizzling and the sting of his hands was a complete surprise as he let go to wave his scorched hands with a curse of, "Bloody Hell". 

The girl folded her arms with a smug look. "Blessed platinum." 

Kitty turned and tried to sit up, "not supposed to hurt you though," she said softly.

Lucifer turned back to her, "oh no, m'dear. You lay back. I will be with you in a moment." Facing the young woman again. "You, OUT. Unless of course you enjoy seeing you aunt in pain; then by all means stay, but keep out of the way." He wandered over to the sink and did as he had seen Chloe do when she burned her hands while cooking and ran his hands under the cold water at the sink, sighing as the cold water soothed the sting. He turned off the water and blotted his hands carefully and looked to asses the damage. Red and extremely tender. "Blast." he thought followed quickly by relief as he recognized the sound of the detective's car starting and watched the damage quickly repair itself. She must have stayed to have a bit of a look around down stairs, he thought. He looked up and saw the young woman... what was her name?... Kestrel? Yes, that was it. 

"Now look child, you can believe whatever you wish, but I only stayed after the detective because I can hopefully offer some relief for you aunt's migraine. You obviously believe me to be the devil himself." Not a lie, but not an admission either. "If you follow that logic, I would have to know enough physiology and anatomy to best torture evil souls." One more try he thought and gave her his best charming smile combined with a push of the aura of temptation. "It would be logical that I would have also discovered the best ways to soothe pain and offer pleasure as too much continual pain with no relief simply shuts down the system. It would be theoretically far more effective a torture to mix the pain with moments of pleasure knowing the pain could and will start again with no warning." Usually words didn't matter. Only the sound of his voice, the look in his eyes and the aura of temptation.... He watched her carefully... Nope, nothing. That is just wrong, he thought. But she did release a breath and give a nod. 

"Fine, if you can help her, but I am staying," she told him. 

"Right then." He turned to begin looking in cupboards till he found what he was looking for. "Perfect," he said with a smile, setting the bottle of avocado oil on the counter. He turned back to the girl and asked "does your aunt have any of those little squeeze bottles like they use for drizzling chocolate on things?"

The young woman looked at him with utter confusion and maybe even a little revulsion before he sighed rather dramatically. "Oh of all the... massage, child. If I can work the pressure points well enough it will flood her system with endorphins and should override whatever is causing her migraine." 

"That's it?"

"That's it."

She slid off the stool and walked around the island to pull open a drawer and hand him a small 'wilton' squeeze bottle before returning to her perch. He took off his jacket, hanging it across the back of another stool at the island before rolling up his sleeves. He filled the little bottle about half way up with oil and screwed the lid back on. He carried the little bottle over to the lounge where Kitty had curled into a fetal position hugging a pillow. with her face all scrunched up, head resting on another. He squatted down and gently cupped her cheek. "Darling?" Her eyes fluttered as she tried and failed to open them. "I have to move the lounge a bit so I can get behind it and didn't want to startle you. Are you alright if I do that?" he asked softly. At her slight nod he continued. "I'm going to have your niece come over after and help you get out of the top of that dress so I can get to your skin. Is that OK?" Again just a slight nod. Back up to his full height, he set the little bottle against the pillow she was cuddling and leaned down. As carefully as he could, lifted the side of the lounge up just the slightest bit and pulled to give him enough room between it and the curtained wall, also very effectively covering those nasty blades of her niece's in the process. He set the lounge back down again with as much care as possible. He set the little bottle of oil on the floor next to one of the lounge legs and turned back to her niece. 

"Would you be kind enough to get a sheet or something for modesty and help your aunt out of the top of her gown so I can get to her back please?" She just looked daggers at him for a moment before she slid off the stool and went to the wall to grab a folding silk screen leaning against it he hadn't noticed before and set that up between him and her aunt before she disappeared down a hall to return with a plain white sheet. She stepped behind the screen and he heard soft muffled voices and saw shadowed movements. He stepped to the sink again and carefully washed his hands and checked to make sure there were no burs or snags on his nails by swiping the pad of his thumb across each one. Only a formality since he regularly had a manicure, but better to be safe he thought. It had been a long time since he had gone to this much trouble for anyone, though to be honest, were the detective to indicate her muscles were sore or tight in any way he would have been thrilled to oblige her with the same treatment in hopes of tempting her to far more. That thought alone brought a small smile to his face before he wiped it away and replaced his mask.

He was just drying his hands as he looked up to see Kestrel step out from behind the screen. "Right then. Stay if you must, but she is as safe or safer with me than she would be anywhere else." As he passed her, she still didn't look at all happy, but as he continued behind the screen he did hear the door open and close as she left to return to the shop below.  

Kitty was laying stretched out with pillows supporting her upper body where needed. Her dress was neatly hanging on the corner of the screen and she was covered with the sheet from her waist to the back of her knees. Her hair, which had been piled on top of her head and held in place with pins had small sections that had come lose and were draped across her neck and shoulders. He gently brushed them out of the way and spoke softly to her. "I'm just going to run my hands over you first to see if I can tell what is causing the migraine, see if I can tell where you muscles are knotted and tight. Do I have your permission to do that?". Normally, he wouldn't have felt the need to ask. Usually women were climbing on him and begging for his attention and touch, leaving no doubt at all as to what they wanted, but with Kitty so trapped by the pain of her migraine he felt it important to specifically ask. At the slight nod and pillow muffled voice he felt that it was safe to assume he did indeed have permission and he lightly laid his hands on her shoulders. 

He had once been told that he could play a person's body like he played that lovely grand piano in his club, with passion, with depth and magic. He liked that imagery and he used that skill now. Not sexually, but simply with the lightest of touches over every bit of exposed skin. His touch so sensitive that her every unconscious response to that touch telling him its own story. That, along with his natural ability to find and read person's soul, gave him a story that was both expected and a bit surprising. "It would be so much easier if he could do this with the criminals he and the detective tracked down," he thought. Of course he could only imagine detective Chloe's reaction and gave a small quiet huff. 

He gave a mental shake and refocused. Kitty was the thing at the moment and she was a surprising creature. Not entirely human. He felt her human spirit, but it wasn't alone in her soul. As he suspected when she recognized him, Kitty was a descendant of one of his mother's creations... or to be more accurate, one of his mother's victims. His mother was most dangerous when bored and in the beginning she was bored and "creative" quite often. She had taken some of the most gentle and giving, his Father's creations most filled with light. "Because," she had told him. "What's the fun of blending aggressive humans with aggressive animals? The challenge is seeing what happens when we put soft, gentle humans and aggressive predators together." The majority of the first generation had gone mad is what happened. His Father's prohibition against killing humans hadn't applied as they were determined to be "abominations" and as his Father's left hand it had been up to Lucifer to carry out the order of execution against these victims of his Mother's growing darkness. It had broken his young angel's heart to do so. They were innocent. The didn't choose to be his Mother's victims. By the second generation, the newly formed race was beginning to show the will needed to override and master the animal bonded to them and began helping to police their own. By the third generation they were completely in control of their animal halves, having developed a free will as strong as forged Iron. A mixed blessing, as it also allowed them to resist his aura of temptation, but he was able to honestly advise his father that any threat to His pure humans was neutralized. He just didn't elaborate on how this was accomplished.  

A single tear fell to Kitty's skin as for just a moment the memories of a time when he still had his grace and light and innocence before his fall overwhelmed him. "Tears from the Devil, Lucifer?" kitty softly asked, showing just how aware she was of what he was doing and what he was sensing from her. "We survived because of you." she said softly on a sigh. 

"Right." he replied as he brought himself together once more. moving back into the safety of the mask he wore and continued on with what he was doing. It was then that he discovered the reason for her migraine. She was fighting so hard to suppress the predator her spirit had been melded with that her muscles were practically vibrating with the stress of it all. It was a wonder she could move at all with the tension running through her. No wonder she was in such pain. "Right," he repeated. "Let's get you some relief." He reached down and picked up the little squeeze bottle and began working the stress from her body. 

 


	3. Poor Luci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short. not really enough for a chapter, but felt right to end it here before the next chapter that will have more meat to it.

Lucifer sat back in an almost too comfortable chair with his long legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles with feet up on the hassock in the open seating arrangement off to the side and between the kitchen island and the screened off area where Kitty now dosed peacefully and in comfort. There was a dining area directly across from him, but it was that damnable screen that kept drawing his hooded gaze. He wasn't angry really. Perhaps somewhat annoyed would be more accurate? Frustrated without question. He was absently rubbing his palms back and forth over the nap of the fabric covering the arms of the chair as if trying to remove the feel of Kitty's skin form them. He was sure that had the detective not been willing to leave him to it as it were, his hands would now be as sore and aching as Kitty's body had been more than an hour ago. He had only intended to work over the muscles in her back, using the pressure points there to release enough endorphins so that the rest of her body also relaxed and was soothed. But as her body and rigid will had begun to relax, that great cat that shared her soul had begun to unfurl, stretch and make it's presence known once more.

He had forgotten that particular tidbit of her race. Those that had been bonded with the great cats were not only strong powerful protectors and fierce fighters, they were also the ultimate languid sensualists. After all, he was basically petting an extremely large cat in a woman's form. She had unknowingly begun to make the most enticingly satisfied, soft purring rumble intermixed with barely heard mewling sounds as he had worked over her body. His original intention quickly altered as he moved from her back to massaging her hands and then back up her arms to her shoulders, back down the large muscle groups in her back to work the backs of her legs just to continue to hear her make those noises. He felt a bit of a fool, but she knew who and what he was and yet she still felt safe enough in his care to let her guard down and relax. Her race remembered him in their histories as something other than evil incarnate and he craved that acceptance more than he would ever admit, even to himself most days. 

It was as he thought he had finished and was feathering his hands lightly off her skin so as not to make a shocking break in contact, feeling rather smug and letting his ego swell, that she promptly turned him wrong way out. To be honest, he wasn't even completely sure at the time if the woman or the cat was a greater presence in the form in front of him, but she gave a deep sigh of pure sensual satisfaction as she stretched like a cat in the sun and turned over to gaze at him through half closed eyes, arms stretched out above her head, arching her neck and back ever so slightly with the sheet no longer offering much modesty at all, covering her only from just below her navel to upper thigh.

She gave a small shimmy to nestle herself more comfortably in the pillows that surrounded her, letting her lids fall completely closed and released another sigh ending in a throaty purr and he was undone. Any other woman and the invitation would have been impossible to miss. Yet, unable to tell woman or cat the grater presence... It was the same reason he had turned down a very drunk Detective Chloe Decker months ago. For a person to come to his bed, or to be honest, wherever, they had to be in control of their own will. They could assuredly be tempted; he was who he was after all and temptation was his stock and trade, but they had to be completely aware of what they were doing and be doing so willingly or he would have none of them. He couldn't be sure the woman at hand was. With nothing else to be said or done he let loose with a mental groan and a curse and simply continued the massage as asexually as he was capable of (he was the master of temptation after all) until he noticed her breathing had become even and deep and that she was sleeping soundly. 

Thinking that the devil himself should never be in such a need of a long cold shower as he was now, he pulled out his cell phone to message Maze and requested that she see if the Brittanys would be free tonight. A few moments later his phone was buzzing loudly. The cheeky smile that spread across his face was classic Lucifer as he opened a message from the three girls showing a photo of them that left NO DOUBT of their enthusiastic acceptance of a meeting that night.  


	4. Who addicted whom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More background sort of story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get back to the dead body, crime, detective Chloe and so on.

His evening assignations made, Lucifer began to get antsy. It was never a good thing for him to spend too terribly much time alone with his thoughts. It was one of the reasons he made sure he was always surrounded by movement and activity. Even all the erotic play dates were part of it. As long as he kept his mind and body occupied he didn't have time to dwell on the nastier or to be honest more depressing aspects of his history and life; such as the fact that everyone always wanted some damn thing from him. Well, except for his detective that is and perhaps Maze, "and" he thought, looking again at the silk screen, this time with somewhat less frustration. "Perhaps, Ms. Kitty". Of course only time would tell with regard to her.

He set his feet on the floor and leaned forward with his forearms resting on his thighs. Nope, that wasn't going to work. His legs kept twitching, jumping and bouncing. "Something... something... something..." He let his eyes wander. Kitty's annoying niece must have been in while he was busy with Kitty as the tea pot was neatly upside down in the dish drainer next to the sink along with the cups and cream pitcher. "Well," he thought. "She did have a lovely blend of tea." He practically bounced up and his long strides took him over to the kitchen area where he rinsed and filled the kettle, lighting the flame beneath to heat the water. He ran water from the faucet till it wouldn't get any hotter and filled the tea pot letting it sit in the sink to warm.

He wasn't normally terribly domestic to say the least, but he could manage in the kitchen quite well when he chose. He set out the rest of the tea service and was just turning back as the kettle began to whistle. He rushed to turn off the heat, but must not have been quite fast enough as he heard Kitty beginning to rouse herself as he emptied the pot, measured loose tea and filled it. "Do you have a cozy, Darling?" He asked, absently looking across the island before looking up and doing a bit of a double take. There must be windows behind the curtains hanging along the wall behind the screen and lounge because there was light showing through making the screen into a perfect silhouette of Kitty's movements. He watched, fascinated, as the image outlined her in a feline stretch then pushing up to her knees on the lounge. she reached her hands over her head and stretched again before reaching up and trying only to fail in her attempt to push her hair back up into the pile on top of her head.

He heard her sigh and watched as she pulled the pins and let it fall, shocking him with the length of it as it brushed her hips. She shook it completely loose and then began coiling it back up into place and re-pinning it. He gave himself a bit of a mental shake to break the spell that had begun before calling out a bit louder, "Darling? Did you hear me?" 

She froze, still on her knees with her back a little arched, her hands still at her hair. He had to fight to keep from laughing as he could imagine the deer in the headlights look on her face. "Mr. Morningstar?"

"Of course, Darling. I'm waiting for the detective, remember? And Lucifer, please."

"I'm sorry, no. What did you say?" she asked and again he had to fight back laughter as she rushed off the lounge and her finger tips peaked over the top of the screen to steady it while she removed her dress from the corner, dressing at almost light speed. 

"Cozy? I've made us a fresh pot," His smile was wide and genuine as she first peeked and then stepped fully from behind the screen. 

"Right hand top drawer next to the stove." she told him, almost shyly. Then more seriously. "Thank you."

"Hmmm?" He looked up distractedly from choosing a knitted red cozy with crochet pink roses topping it. "For what?" He asked, slipping the cozy over the steaming pot of tea.

She walked round the island, set both hands on his arm and tilted her face up to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek "For fixing my migraine, for caring for me when I hurt, for not kicking my niece's ass for drawing weapons on you." 

He fumbled slightly in finding words to reply before relaxing into the relative safety of the cheeky playboy mask. "Ah,... well... As I said, hoping to addict you thoroughly." He gave her a rather lecherous grin, looking her up and down as if she was some sinful dessert before continuing on. "Did it work?"

She smiled and laughed, stepping back. "Mmmm..." trailed into a throaty purr. "If I say no, will you keep trying till I say yes?" Her eyes were pure mischief, so completely different from the virtually empty shell she was when he first laid eyes on her just a hand full of hours ago. 

"Saucy minx," he laughed in return and considered taking her bait. She was smiling wickedly, eyes sparkling, sticking out her tongue at him rather irreverently. Bare feet spaced evenly, her weight shifting back and forth, ready to run. He could practically see her tail twitching. It had been so long since he had been able to innocently play, Just play and enjoy the light in his spirit. Shagging like a maniac was fun, but there wasn't the lighthearted joy of real play. "And people think me master of temptation." He made a low growling sound, his decision made, and took the first stalking step. 

She laughed merrily and made ready to run. At least that had been the plan till the wall clock began to chime the hour. She turned to look at the time and her expression turned a bit horrified when she looked back at Lucifer. "Oh, lord," she said. "Two o'clock. I am so sorry. I am a horrible hostess. You've been here since mid morning and I haven't even thought to offer you anything." 

He gave her his most wicked smile. "What did you have in mind, Kitten?" Had any other woman laughed with such delight as Kitty did in response to his question and he would have been highly insulted, but this woman... He would have actually been a bit disappointed had she taken him up on his blatant and over the top suggestions. Oh he wouldn't turn her down were she to fall for his lines, but there were so few beings he was truly at ease and comfortable with that it would have saddened him to lose that with this woman. He thought of how different she was now from what she had been when he first arrived with the detective and it gave him a little breathless lift to think he had been able to allow the change in her. 

Still laughing, "food, Lucifer. Would you like something to eat?" She asked, then looked thoughtful a moment. "Do angels eat?" 

Again with the smile and the look that mentally stripped her of her dress, "with enthusiasm and delight." 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, dimples showing, "do you ever quit?"

"Not normally without a good bit of begging and pleading," he told her with a wink.

"Cheeky monkey," she returned before turning to the fridge. One hand on the handle, "savory or sweet?"

After a moment's thought, "both". He slid into one of the chairs at the island and once again played 'mother', pouring tea.

Kitty opened the fridge, ducking down behind the door to begin pulling and assortment of things: cheeses, summer sausage, jars of pickled goodies, butter, assorted spreads and fresh berries. Setting the armload on the counter she turned to the cabinet to pull an assortment of crackers and grab a cutting board to add to the grouping. Last, she went to the dining table and collected the large domed glass cake display, filled with an assortment of cookies and other sweet treats, to bring to the island counter. She pulled two salad plates from the dish drainer along with silverware and set to slicing up and displaying the goodies. 

"I am sorry, Lucifer, but if you wont be offended, I really do have to begin working on dinner for the boys." She told him handing him a plate, napkin and silverware and sliding the display of nibbles toward him to take his choice from. 

"This early?" He looked a little disappointed.

She smiled and laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I'm multi talented. I can cook and visit and flirt and play and have fun all a the same time." Dimples were back as she picked up a remote control and pointed it at the bookcase behind the little open seating area where her stereo system was set up and music started to play from the speakers. She slid the remote over to him. "Find something you like. We need background music."

He scrolled through the available stations as she began pulling out a couple of 9 X 13 baking pans and then began loading 2 well used bread machines on the back counter. "Cheater," he laughingly accused. her reply was to stick her tongue out at him.

*Only to make the dough. Then I bake it in a real loaf. I absolutely hate that stupid hole from the little paddle," and she returned to absently sorting out ingredients. He continued scrolling and looking for a good station and stopped on a classic rock / 80's hair band station when he saw her face light up. Not necessarily his absolute favorite, but he could certainly deal to see that bright smile. 

It was strange. He didn't think of her the same way he did his detective. The feelings were very different, but he would also go a long way to see the light in Kitty's eyes. It was quite confusing these human emotions. He filed it all away to talk to Dr Linda about later. He looked over at the object of his thoughts and a laugh slipped out. She looked at him and smiled huge in return as she danced her way around the kitchen taking terribly over dramatic poses periodically in an attempt to keep him laughing and smiling. "See," she told him. "Multi talented," and waggled her eyebrows at him saucily,  

They spent the next two hours and another pot of tea together laughing, chatting and cooking. She found him an apron when he offered to lend a hand with the prep work for the dinner. He couldn't remember ever having such an enjoyable time. Even with the Brittanys, though the physical acts were oh so pleasurable, it wasn't this lighthearted joy. He had smugly originally thought to addict her to the pleasure he could bring with his hands and here he was wondering if she had actually been the one to addict him.... to her joyful innocent company.  


	5. Lucifer and Mick and Kitty, Oh My....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty's "boys" discover the results of Lucifer fixing her migraine. Lucifer and Mick do a little male bonding and the true identity of the murdered victim comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the length of this chapter. I just didn't find a place I felt it was appropriate to split it. Also, I am aware the lyrics aren't dead on, but that was what I found on a search so that is what I made do with. Hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to make comments. I actually look more forward to the comments than I do the Kudos.

Mick absently tucked his T-shirt into his jeans, reached for his jacket and headed toward the stairs up to the shop, then up to Kitty's living quarters, mumbling to himself most of the way. He had had enough of Kitty in pain like this. If she hadn't improved by tonight he was planning taking her to the med center no matter what she said. This was getting insane, well beyond her excuses of not wanting to make a fuss. He was planning on throwing her over his shoulder, caveman style if need be to get her medical attention. Even he wasn't able to give her any relief from the pain anymore using what he had learned as a spa masseuse before joining the military. She wouldn't even make use of the cannabis oil they quietly made from plants grown in the hidden room in the basement, saying that the people they made the medicines for that couldn't afford conventional legal sources needed it more. That may be, but those same people wouldn't have anything if it weren't for Kitty and none would begrudge her using some for her own pain and need.

He reached the landing at the shop level and stopped. "What the hell??" He could hear the stereo playing loud enough that Kitty must be in tears and could smell a combination of Italian herbs and ...... was that brownies? "Awe hell NO", and he started taking the steps two at a time. "Damn it. You promised to rest." He had already assigned some of the other members of Kitty's little group of soldiers to KP duty and they were already getting dressed and would be up just moments behind him. He had told her that they would take care of themselves while she was in such pain. "Stubborn woman".      

He came in the back hall. Her bedroom was to his left. the door was open so he peeked in. Nope, not in there. Bathroom on the right. Door open and that room was also empty. Guest bedroom was the next room on the right. Kestrel was staying in there while she visited. Again, empty. Kitty's office on the left. Door open and room empty. "What the fuck", he mumbled under his breath as he headed to the large open area that was broken down into kitchen, dining and seating area. If she wasn't there, the only place left was the garden area they had set up for her on the adjoining roof of the mechanic's shop she also owned and the men used to work on things for the neighborhood. 

He reached the arched entrance to the main area honestly not knowing what to expect. Even still the sight that met his eyes was far beyond anything he could have imagined and he stood there, jaw hanging slack like some sort of landed fish out of water. Kitty was cheerfully singing, dancing around and it looked like cooking (?)... with some tall fellow that looked like he just stepped out of a men's fashion magazine except for the striped apron he wore. Meatloaf was playing on the stereo and they were cheerfully belting out the lyrics with the music. 

She turned and they faced off with each other, totally lost to the music and singing with gusto.

"We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way and tonight's the night  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way and tonight's the night"

Then the radio announcer part began with the heavy breathing and panting and they went back to food prep. Toward the end of that section, she set down her knife and faced the fellow again. She sort of shook her self, set a fist to her hip and when the female part began again she put up her hand as if to stop him. Mick looked at the fellow. He was completely oblivious to Mick's presence. He was laughing and smiling and focused on Kitty. He could imagine the look on her face, one he hadn't seen a far too long. With the increasing frequency of her migraines he and the rest of the men had been watching her slowly lose herself. She took a deep breath and belted out the female part.

"Stop right there  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?"

It had been so long, he had almost forgotten this side of her. He must have made an unconscious movement or made some noise he hadn't realized because about halfway through the fellow singing the next part he looked up and saw Mick. The look and face he made was like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar as he scrambled to grab the remote and turn the radio down and Mick couldn't help but laugh. Kitty turned at the sound. Her face lit up like summer sunshine and he stepped further into the room so he could catch her as she rushed over and just about launched her self at him with a cry of "Mickey". He caught her up and let the momentum swing them around before he set her down and she hugged him fiercely. Now this was the Kitty he remembered, bright smile and laughter and mischief and open spirit and heart. He set her down and she stepped back and gave a little spin as her long skirt floated up to her knees.

"Look, Mickey," she gushed. "No more migraine."

"I can see that," he smiled in return. "How?"

She had that look that said something had suddenly come to her and she waved one finger at him telling him, "one second". She rushed back to the oven and grabbing a couple of hot pads she carefully pulled the pan of those wicked, totally addictive brownies of hers out of the oven to set on a wooden cutting board and then carefully, using the parchment over hang, lifted them out to set them on the cooling rack before she looked back up at him. "Lucifer fixed it for me." At Micks confused look, "Oops. Sorry."

She took him by the hand and led him over to the kitchen island where Lucifer was wiping his hands on a towel before he threw it over his shoulder to lean a hip against the counter. With a bit of a flourish she made official introductions. "Mick Singer, meet Lucifer Morningstar. Lucifer Morningstar, meet Mick Singer."

"Club owner or Devil himself?" Mick asked with a laugh, just to see what the response would be. There was something he couldn't quite put his finger on about the man. Kitty's intuitions were amazing, but she couldn't be expected to be 100% as bad off as he had last seen her.

"Both actually," the man replied and Mick stopped halfway in the act of reaching to shake his hand to look down at Kitty in question. 

"S'ok" she told him and turned to look encouragingly and with fondness at Lucifer before sort of tucking herself into Mick's side as he wrapped her into his left side.

Mick relaxed and laughed as he continued reaching out to take Lucifer's hand. "Welcome to the club, Mate." 

Now it was Lucifer's turn to look questioningly between the two. 

Mick smiled as he let go of Lucifer's hand to wrap the other arm round kitty and hug her tight before letting her resettle herself against his other side. "I've seen that look on Kitty's face before. You've been adopted, Mate. Kitty has decided you are hers and are now under her protection." He looked down at the top of Kitty's head and Lucifer saw all the man's emotions shining through that look. She playfully slapped the big Aussie in the chest and hugged him. "Doesn't matter how well you can or can't take care of yourself." He leaned in and with a loud stage whisper continued, "our Kitty has the spirit of a tiger and defends 'her' people as fiercely." 

Lucifer's eyes got a bit round and he looked at Kitty with a raised eyebrow. She gave a barely perceptible shake of her head and he got the message. He smiled and asked, "really?" drawing it out a bit.

"Yeah," Mick told him with pride, puling her in for a squeeze. "She looks like innocence and sunshine," he laughed. "But never... ever... piss her off." She smacked him lightly in chest again before stepping away and going back to the stove where she poured warmed cream over chocolate chips and set it aside before stirring and then tasting and adjusting the seasoning on a pot of tomato sauce.

Mick stepped up to the island bar, watching Kitty's back carefully as he quietly and slowly pulled one of the knives from the ceramic pot they were kept in. He looked at Lucifer and put a finger to his lips, indicating quiet. As he watched Kitty for any sign of turning back around any time soon, he carefully cut just over an inch wide band off the short end of the brownie she had left unguarded to cool and slid it carefully off the rack. Lucifer had to fight back laughter as a smile split his face. The big Aussie then cut the bar into four and slid two pieces toward Lucifer. "Careful," he mouthed. "Still hot," and again made the universal sign for quiet as he picked up one of his pieces and blew on it a little before carefully taking a bite, transferring the rest to his other hand and licking his fingers. 

Lucifer copied his actions. Mick just smiled and waved his hands for quiet as the first taste hit Lucifer's tongue and his eyes got huge and saucer like. The hand not hold the rest of the piece flexed and closed spasmodically and he barely caught himself before pounding on the counter. Once he had regained control, he looked at Mick in utter shock. The other just smiled even wider and nodded as they both popped the rest of the first piece in their mouths and reached for the next.

Mick looked over at Kitty's back again. she had returned to the chocolate chip and cream mixture and was stirring it together. "Why are you two so quiet?" She asked with apprehension in her voice as she turned with the bowl and spoon in hand to find guilty faces and chocolate covered mouths. "Mick, damn it," she swore at him. "You couldn't even wait for the topping???" 

"Not my fault." he replied completely un-repentantly. "You make them too good and you left them unguarded." He accused in response. She brought the bowl of chocolate mixture over to examine the damage as both men popped the remaining pieces in their mouths while she was distracted. Male bonding at it's best.  

"At least this time you didn't butcher it too badly,' she relented with a sigh and began doling out the chocolate mixture over the top, allowing it to spread and run down the sides nicely. She glared at both Mick and Lucifer in turn, telling them, "and don't even think about getting your grubby fingers in the over flow."

Lucifer attempted to get huffy. "I beg your pardon, my hands are hardly grub..." He started to hold them up in his defense only to realize he hadn't been as good as Mick at licking all the chocolate off. "Ah well," he sighed. "It was well worth it," he told her with a wink getting up to once again go and wash them. "Which brings me another thought," his voice was moving into that warm caramel range and Kitty could tell he was about to try to charm her out of something. "Remember earlier when you asked me how big a favor you were going to owe me for fixing your head?" they were momentarily distracted as some of the other men began coming in and he recognized the same shock on their faces as he had seen on Mick's when he first saw how much better Kitty was now. They must have heard his remark because after a moment their gazes swung to him with something bordering on awe that had little to do with his aura of temptation. Just how long had Kitty been suffering these hellish migraines?

Kitty laughed at their expressions. She threw her arms wide with a flourish, "No, no more migraine. Mr, Morningstar fixed it for me." She waved an arm at Lucifer before finishing the sweeping gesture to indicate the assorted men. "Lucifer Morningstar, meet the rest of my boys. Boys, meet Lucifer Morningstar." As the men just stood there, still in a bit of shock, "Oh for the love of.... Close your mouths boys." She clapped her hands in front of her several times to finally break the spell before they started moving about to complete their preassigned chores. "We can do proper introductions when the detective returns." she told Lucifer. "what were you saying?"

"Ah, yes," he looked at her with a wicked smile. "how big a favor... I want the recipe." He smiled a bit cockily, sure of his ability to talk her out of it. Or at least he was till he heard a few snickers from some of the younger men. 

Kitty just laughed, "nope. Deal was made and agreed to." She just laughed a bit louder at his absolutely crestfallen look. "You made the deal, Devil. 'Freebie', remember?" She did a rather impressive impression of his accent, "in the hopes of you becoming truly addicted in the future."

He frowned. You could see the gears turning. "I really wanted to be able to make some for the detective's spawn." 

"Spawn?" She looked at him a little confused. "Her child? That I can manage. Soon as they are cool enough I will package up a box full for you." She pulled open one of the draws, removing a flat pink box she popped open ready to fill when the time was right. 

As she returned to assembling the huge pans of lasagna, Mick rounded on him with, "thinking of you fixing her migraine, what did you give her and what am I going to have to do to keep her supplied?" He was smiling, but it was easy to see the serious question below the surface. "It about kills us to see her like that, but short of throwing her over my shoulder and forcibly dragging her for medical attention she wont do anything about them." Lucifer saw her back stiffen slightly and he could understand her tension. He could only imagine what would happen if someone tried testing her blood. Once they gave up trying to figure out how the sample got 'contaminated' someone was likely to start asking questions... 

"I didn't actually give her anything", Lucifer answered honestly, though mildly distracted, as he watched some of the other men moving the silk screen and putting it back. Another was pulling the drapes, showing sliding glass doors on either side of where the lounge was normally set that lead out to what looked an amazing roof garden. One started to push it back against the wall again and nearly tripped over Kestrel's long boot knives he had all but forgotten about. 

"Ah, Kitty?" he asked and made a show of staring at the blades standing at attention in the hardwood about an inch or so deep. She stopped layering Mozzarella cheese to turn and look, still holding the block and slicer in her hands. 

"Oh crumb," she set the things down and wiped her hands on her apron as she walked over and worked the blades loose. "She isn't getting these back till she is heading home," she mumbled under her breath. "can't tell friend from foe, can't have weapons and risk hurting the wrong one." She walked over to the wall and pressed against it. Lucifer heard a soft 'snick' noise and watched a seam in the wall pop out before she opened the hidden closet wide and slid the knives into sheaths mounted on the inside of the door. Mick was looking at her questioningly, "Don't ask," she told him on her way back to finish up the dinner prep. He just took a deep breath and shook his head before turning back to Lucifer. 

"OK, if you didn't give her anything, how did you fix it?" he asked. He was leaning with his forearms resting on the counter, his brows furrowed questioningly.  

Kitty answered before Lucifer got the chance. "Same way you used to," she replied absently, gaining his attention. as she checked to make sure the bread had risen high enough before setting the loaves in the oven to bake. She wasn't even really paying attention to them anymore as they could see her mentally counting off tasks to be done to complete dinner. "Hey, Tony? Would you go out and get enough lettuce and tomatoes and such for a nice salad, please? The basket and knife is just outside the door on the bench,' and right back to the meal her focus returned, not even waiting to see if the young man moved to do as she asked.

Mick turned back to Lucifer, feeling a bit like he was watching a tennis match or something. "My hat is off to ya, mate. I worked as a spa massage therapist before I came back to the states and joined up," he told Lucifer. "But the last few times I've barely been able to help at all and even the best I was able to manage wasn't anything like this miracle." His eyes were drawn to Kitty and again his heart shone in his eyes. "What are the chances of getting you to teach me the trick?" He asked before refocusing on Lucifer again. 

Lucifer looked at him, considering. He had honestly never thought to teach another to do any of the things he could do. No one had ever asked that before. Humans were generally jealous. They rarely thought to make an attempt to learn something. It was much easier to become nasty to hide their own insecurity and inadequacies. He wasn't even sure it was possible. He could teach the man the technical methods, but that didn't mean he would be able to do for Kitty what Lucifer did in regards to her migraines. It would be rather like teaching someone to play piano. He could teach a person what keys to play when and for how long, but that didn't mean they would be able to actually make music the way he did, they wouldn't be able to silence an entire nightclub with the first notes played on the grand piano in his club the way he did. He had gotten a 'feel' for Kitty, had taken time trying to and succeeding in making a connection of sorts to a point where even now he would be willing to wager that all he would have to do is casually run his hand down her back a few times and she would begin to let go of any tension and stress. That was the bit he wasn't sure he could teach.  

"What are you hiding behind your eyes, Warrior?" Lucifer softly asked. He hadn't even realized he had spoken aloud until he saw the almost horrified expression on the big Aussie's face. He wasn't open in the way that Kitty was. Oh, she had secrets she kept to be sure, but her thoughts were in her eyes and expressions. This man had one hell of a poker face. At least until he looked at Kitty that is. "Why do you want to learn. What desire drives you?" He asked, letting his aura reach out to Mick. He watched him struggle and battle it for far longer than most. Lucifer was beginning to wonder who would be the victor before he finally succumbed and answered. 

"I joined the military to help and protect," his answer barely above a whisper. "but they made me into a weapon." his voice had become a heartbroken waver as he gave an answer that struck such a cord in Lucifer he knew he would do his best to teach this man whatever he wanted to learn. "I want to be more than they made me into." 

Lucifer withdrew the energy and watched as Mick shook it off and glared at him. "So not fair, mate. Not fair at all." Mick accused, surprising Lucifer. 

"But effective." Lucifer returned, settling back into the playboy mask once more. "I couldn't let you loose on the world with that sort of skill without knowing you wouldn't abuse it." He stated while fussing with his cuffs. "It seems I can be assured you wont, so I will do my best to teach you." He smiled. "We can work out the actual deal later when we are closer to the time itself." 

Kitty made a sort of snort as she turned to check the consistency of the chocolate coating of the brownies. "Like knowing how to give a bone melting massage is such a dangerous thing to know." After realizing they were still a bit too soft, turned to check on the loaves of bread in the oven. 

Lucifer smiled wickedly, "'bone melting' aye, Really?" He becomes a bit more serious and then continues. "The same pressure points I used to soothe your pain can also be used to cause pain." He looks almost a bit angry at the thought, "a great deal of pain. I wanted to be sure he could be trusted with that information."

Mick looked at her sadly. "I actually probably already know the pressure points he used. I just don't know how to use them to soothe pain." 

Lucifer looked at him again with curiosity. "What exactly did you do in the military?"

Before Mick could answer, Kitty turned, jumping in. "We don't ask and he doesn't tell," she responded quickly.

Lucifer nodded in acceptance, but his curiosity was aroused. Obviously a Marine with the Eagle, Globe and Anchor displayed on his T-shirt so that would give a starting place. He would have to set Maze on the trail and see what she could dig up. 

Kitty looked around frowning and with a thought to change the subject asked, "where's Wolf? Isn't he normally your brownie thief partner in crime?" 

Mick smacked his hand to his forehead in a 'duh' gesture and answered, "he didn't come back this morning. Figured he spent the day with his lady friend." You could see his gears turning as he tried to remember her name. "Angel?... Angela?...Angie. that's it. Angie. He thinks he is keeping it a secret," he laughed. "But we all know."

She was still frowning. "He should have still checked in. He knows the rules. You boys are working guard. When your watch ends, you check in." She leaned her hip against the counter by the fridge, one hand flat on the counter and the other at her waist, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

Lucifer leaned over to Mick. "what's she doing?"

"She basically has us all low jacked," he answered. "Not exactly sure how she does it, but she has us all sort of tagged and if she needs to she can find us anywhere." He thought about it a minute. "She will probably eventually tag you to, come to think about it." Lucifer looked a bit horrified.

"Already did," she said. "Now hush so I can find him." 

Lucifer watch in fascination. This wasn't something her people could do when they were first created. He hadn't realized they would evolve in such a way. Mastering magical weapon crafting, esper gifts... He wondered what else they had learned and grown into. He could actually feel the energy rise in her and then spread out, almost in the way that Lucifer used his aura. The difference was this was much... softer?... and stretched much farther than he had ever tried to push his aura of temptation. He was actually amazed at the distance she reached. Then the energy shifted and he called out to Mick, "catch her." Mick moved with startling speed to catch her as her legs buckled with a cry of "Nooooo...." Mick dropped to one knee settling her on the other as she wrapped her arms around his neck and burst into tears. As Lucifer moved around the island to stand beside the two he realized the rest of the men in the room had moved into a worried crescent around them and he heard the heavy foot falls of someone rushing up the stairs, probably 2 at a time, before Kestrel burst into the room, looking ready to beat someone. 

Mick looked at her, eyes harder than Lucifer had yet seen them. "Feathers in, Bird. We don't have time for you," he snapped, shocking her to a stop before carefully pulling the pins from Kitty's hair so he could bury his fingers in it and massage her scalp while making soothing noises. 

"You know?" Lucifer whispered just for Mick's ears.

Mick looked up at him and replied just as softly, "for a while now."

It took a few minutes for awareness to return to Kitty's eyes. Lucifer watched with admiration and Mick with worry as she took a deep shuddering breath, wiped her eyes, cupped Mick's face before standing up. Lucifer had seen her go from broken empty husk to bright laughter and light; from absolute heartbroken tears now to the steel strength of her kind. She looked at Lucifer. "Call the detective. Tell her to come over now and bring all the files on her victim and the crime scene." She looked to the room and he could tell she was doing a quick head count. "Tell her there are a total of 15 in our group she may want to interview so she may want to bring other detectives to help." She looked sadly at the group. "The detective, Mr. Morningstar's associate, stopped by late this morning because she wanted to talk to you all about human remains that appeared to be a drug dealer killed in our area, but then moved just outside of where you would find it on regular patrol." She took another shuddering breath before she continued. "Wolf is dead and I think he is the victim she found."   


	6. of war dogs and other gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick steps back into Commanding Officer mode, Kitty and Lucifer chat while waiting for the detective to return.

Lucifer gave her shoulder a squeeze before stepping away to pull his phone from his pocket and begin dialing the detective. Mick watched her for another moment before stepping in front of her to shield her from the rest of the men with his wide form. He faced the group and looked at their faces, seeing a mix of grief and anger and disbelief. He sighed softly before taking a deep breath and slipping back into his commanding officer shoes.

"Daniels," he snapped, voice heavy with authority. He hated doing this, but he had to bring them back into focus. They were all a bit damaged and broken, himself included, and this loss would not help. Sometimes the only thing you could do was to fall back on the coping mechanisms learned in the field, healthy or not, you had to survive till you could work through to a safe place again.

One of the men in front instinctively snapped to attention at the tone of Mick's voice, "Sir?"

"You're my new Second." The young man nodded once and moved to a stance of at ease. Mick's gaze moved over the rest as they also began, one by one, taking position on either side and behind Daniels. "Just like over in the sand box, we have a job to do. Grieve later. Mission now. As soon as the detective gets here, we do whatever we can to help find Wolf's killer. Also we have to make sure the neighborhood is safe. Wolf wouldn't have been easy to take down, less so with Roxy by his side..." before he could finish the thought, Kitty gasped and turned to call out to Lucifer who looked up. 

"A moment, detective," He looked over as Kitty rushed over. He caught a look from Mick and a nod and realized that a hand off had been made. Lucifer was now on watch over Kitty as Mick turned back to the men and began handing out assignments for everything from taking over finishing the dinner that Kitty and Lucifer had begun earlier to going over neighborhood business and marking down which families would need help with school supplies for the coming session and trying to figure out where and how to get proper radio coms now rather than waiting till they could afford them so they could better keep in contact while on watch as well as other plans to make sure the men would be as protected as possible.

"Wolf had a service dog" Kitty told Lucifer. "Please tell the detective to keep on the look out for her." Lucifer quickly flipped the phone to speaker so Chloe could hear first hand. "She's a big Rottweiler bitch. She as a wide leather collar with 4 rows of 1/4 inch spikes on it and a heart name tag with Roxy on one side and our number on the other." Kitty swallowed hard. "She wouldn't have let Wolf be taken down without getting in on the fight. She is probably covered in evidence." 

"I will let animal control know," and the sound of typing could be heard as she set up an email to send out. 

"When they find her, tell them not to approach. She is going to be scared and traumatized. She is a trained combat dog. Call one of us and we will come and help. I don't want anyone hurt because she is scared and then have her put down cause she attacked." Her eyes had started to well up again, but she took a couple of deep breaths and blinked hard to get herself under control as best she could. 

"They do have tranquilizer guns." The detective replied.

"No detective, they wont work fast enough. She is a war dog, trained to battle. Wolf trained her himself, not just a guard dog, a war dog. Adrenaline will kick in and it wont take her down fast enough. She is a good dog, but she likely saw her handler, the only handler she ever had, murdered in front of her. That's if she even survived. She is at the very least injured. There is no other way Wolf would have been taken down. She would do whatever was necessary to protect him or any of us. She thinks of us as her pack."

She looked back at Mick, knowing he would have half an ear out for anything to do with her. He didn't even turn around, but responded, "The message is being posted to the community page now. If anyone sees her they are to let us know. Do not approach. Even if they find what they think is her dead body, do not approach. Call us first." Finally he turned and spoke loud enough that the speaker phone would pick him up. "We wont report Wolf's death on the page till you let us know to do so detective. We don't want to do anything that might make your investigation any harder."

"Thank you," the detective replied. "We will do everything possible to find the killer no matter who the victim was." 

Lucifer caught the sudden hardening of Kitty's eyes and watched in fascination as they began shifting between her human hazel and a feline gold and knew there would be a race to see who would find the villain first. 

_______________________

"Another moment if you would, detective." He put the phone on mute this time. Lucifer reached out and gave Kitty's arm a squeeze. "Darling, you need to pull yourself together." She started to protest that she was fine, but he cut her off. "Your hands are shaking like a leaf." he told her and after a pause continued with, "and darling, as beautiful as your feline eyes are, the shifting between human and feline might unnerve even your military men." 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few moments before opening again. "I'm afraid not, Love. Still striking feline gold." She sighed in frustration and he realized she really was having a time suppressing the cat when all she really wanted to do was bring her forward and begin hunting. "Why don't you go out to that lovely roof garden and I will bring you a cup of tea as soon as I finish here. Your man has things well in hand in here." When she looked about to protest the 'her man' comment, he told her, "don't lie to the Devil, Love." She turned to look at Mick. Though he had to be the commanding officer at the moment she knew he was as aware of her every movement as she was of his and she sighed, looking down. "We can wait for the detective out there and you can catch your breath before things get interesting again." She nodded and turned to head outside. Mick looked back in time to see her head out as Lucifer took the phone off mute and continued his conversation with his detective. 

After another moment or two, he snapped the phone shut and went in search of a less delicate and larger mug than the pretty ones they had been drinking from earlier. The young man working on finishing up dinner was happy to help and even looked a bit relieved that Lucifer was going to go out to check on Kitty. These men... They were all in some way attached to and concerned for the lovely Kitty, but none except Mick seemed to look at her sexually and even Mick had more emotion than just looking for a good shag. He was definitely going to have to talk to Dr. Linda about all of this. He was seeing it all and yet he really didn't understand it. Mick had walked in on Kitty and him playing and laughing and flirting outrageously and wasn't the least bit put out. Had he behaved that way with his detective and Detective Douche had walked in, Dan would have tried to do everything possible, including peeing on his detective's leg if he thought he could get away with it, to try to mark her as his territory. He didn't like this feeling of confusion one bit. He wanted to understand, if only so he could find a way to retain the safety of keeping the upper hand. Maze was bound to have an absolute fit, but he knew he was going to be spending more time with this group even beyond the case at hand.  

_______________________

 

Kitty gracefully dropped to her knees on the pillow before her alter. She opened the small chest she kept beside it to remove a pair of statuettes, one of a Native American warrior, the other of a Native American woman, to set in the center of her alter. It was shortly joined by a large white pillar candle to represent fire, incense for air, a small container of salt for earth and the serenity fountain beside the alter would have to do for water. She carefully pulled the few remaining pins from her hair letting the dark russet mane fall before putting them into a small tray in the top of the trunk. Next, she undid the tie at the waist of her dress and slipped it from her shoulders to pool around her toes and folded legs. She struck one of the long fireplace matches from the cylinder container also from the chest and light the candle and then the incense before snuffing it out in a dish of sand on the ground beside the alter. She presented herself before the gods naked and open, arms raised at her sides, hands upturned and began to pray to Wolf's First Man and First Woman. 

She felt a soft cool breeze touch her skin and felt their presence. With tears running down her cheeks, she closed her eyes and whispered, "forgive me. I have failed you. I wasn't there to protect him."

She heard the answer as a soft feminine voice, more felt than heard, on the wind, "there is nothing to forgive, Guardian." 

A soft male voice followed, "He is with us even now. He chose his path and would do so again given the chance."

There was a pause in the communication and she felt their spirits move closer in an attempt to console her. At last, both voices answered in unison, "it must be you that confronts the killer. Only you can do what must be done." The gentle breeze passed over her skin one last time before snuffing out the candle, signaling their return to their own realm.  

She took a shuddering breath, still fighting tears. She felt Lucifer standing behind her. "Did you hear?" she asked. 

He stood there, holding two mugs of tea, in a state of shock. "I.... I don't know... were you praying??" he asked in confusion, a little horrified.

"Yes." she answered. 

"To my father?" the look of horror remained.

"No, to Wolf's gods." She pulled her hair over one shoulder before reaching down to bring her dress back up around her and slipping her arms into the sleeves, tying it back into place. She returned the candle, salt and little statues to the chest, leaving the incense to continue to burn, before rising with feline grace and turning to face him. He looked so confused, standing there holding two mugs of tea. She reached out for one and it broke him free for a moment as he hand her a mug. She took a sip and then led the way back to the little sitting area he must have passed on his way to find her. 

She took a seat and crossed her legs at the knee, the long skirt of her dress falling to either side while still allowing her to be modestly covered. She waited for him to join her at the table before taking another sip of her tea and setting the cup down. "When your father started to withdraw, bored with his creations once made, some of my people took shelter with the abandoned tribes. They had learned to reach the other gods and became the priests and priestesses, speaking to the gods on behalf of the tribes they joined. I am one of a very few that still has the ability to reach and speak with the other gods. Wolf was Navajo. I was praying and communicating with First Man and First Woman. They are the gods that adopted his people when your father got bored with them and withdrew." 

"Ahhhhhh....." he commented, looking more at ease. "I wondered how that worked."

When she looked at him in question, he leaned over the table toward her as if imparting a great secret. "I had started receiving souls in hell that really had no business there. Still bright as new minted pennies." He shrugged. "I couldn't very well punish a soul undeserving. So I started looking into things. These souls had lived good, honorable lives. Their only crime was to serve gods other than father. I couldn't very well send them up to heaven. Father would never let them in, but I couldn't in good conscience keep them in hell. they didn't really deserve punishment, as you said, once father got bored with his creations he basically abandoned them. I created a section of hell for just those that ended up there that really shouldn't." He laughed and made a grand gesture in the air as if outlining a marque, "The Heaven Annex".

"But they said he was 'with them even now'. I don't understand." She told him. 

"Actually," he said. "It explains much. Alarms used to go off occasionally in that annex, but I could never find the problem. I was afraid that some of the nastier of my minions let their curiosity get the better of them and they had gotten where they shouldn't but never found a problem. It really is a lovely place. It would be the perfect hiding place for the other gods to take sanctuary in. Who would look for them in hell? And as they are truly gods, they would be able to come and go as they pleased. just not without setting off alarms." He looked thoughtful. "If I ever have a good enough reason to go home, I think I shall have to visit the annex more often." At her look of concern, he reassured her. "It would be much safer and easier if the other gods would be willing to act as emissaries for the Heaven Annex. At the time I left some of their strongest warriors acted as such and came through the rest of hell to my offices to let me know of any needs they might have. Gods would have no risk. It wasn't a perfect plan, but far better than the alternative."

She looked thoughtful. "'Only you can do what must be done'....." He could see her thoughts flying behind her eyes. 

"Yes, 'Guardian'." he asked, one eyebrow cocked. "What must you do?"

She chose to ignore the implied question regarding her title of Guardian and instead responded to his actual question. "I'm honestly not sure, but it does mean I need to keep in control. I will need to think rather than just simply act as I would like. Even I am not foolish or stubborn enough to cross swords with the gods." She smiled a little wickedly. "I will leave that to the expert." She told him with a rather pointed look. 

He laughed rich and honest. "You are a wonder. Even in this sad situation, your company is a delight." He gave a rather dramatic sigh. "Such a shame you are immune to my charms." He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a cheeky smile. "I can think of much more enjoyable ways to pass the time till the detective returns." 

Now was her turn to laugh. "What in the world would make you think I am immune? I am female, healthy, straight, and alive. You are truly the Master of Temptation, raw unadulterated desire." She tried to suppress the laughter, but failed. "I feel your pull. I just choose to resist it."

"For whatever reason?" He gave her that wicked knicker dropping smile. "Practice makes perfect, Darling, and I have had lots of practice."

She smiled teasingly at him as she got up to walk around to him. She reached out to caress his cheek and moved in as though to kiss him. She came withing a hair's breath only to turn at the last minute to plant a chaste kiss on his other cheek. "Tease," he accused. 

"I would imagine your bed is quite crowded enough already. The last thing you need is yet another person using you for the pleasure you can provide." She picked up their cups and made to return to her apartments only to have him catch her arm. He looked as though he couldn't make up his mind if he was confused or angry.

"I am the Devil, Darling. People don't use me, I use them."

"Really?" She asked. "You ask them what they desire, find out what tempts them and then you provide that. I'm not saying it's a hardship for you or that you don't also get pleasure out of it, but you fulfill their wants. When was the last time someone wanted to do something nice for you for no other reason than to do something to please you?" 

He opened his mouth to deny her words only to shut it again. He looked thoughtful, mulling over her words. Had he not suddenly thought of his detective and her daughter, Kitty would have been completely right. Maze did things from time to time, but she was his demoness and was bonded to him so it's not like she really had a choice. He thought of his detective showing up after Father Frank was killed, for no other reason than to be at his side and be 'a friend'. He thought of her daughter, who had begun drawing crude childish pictures for him that made his heart constrict when she would present them to him with such pride. He would never admit it to anyone, but those crude images were treasures he kept hidden inside a locked box in his home with more consideration to their safety than the priceless art that hung on his walls. 

He gave Kitty a mock glare. "You're really looking to ruin my fun, aren't you?" 

"Not at all." she replied when he let his grip slide down her arm. "I'm just trying to remind you of your value. You are more than a sex toy with a pulse." She raised one of the empty mugs in her hand. "Come on. Your partner will be here soon and I need to be ready for her," and with that she turned and stepped back inside, leaving him to follow at his will. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sort of idea of where things are going, but the story just sort of flows out and is hopefully something you all will enjoy. Please, comments are important and always read.


	7. Look Ma'. No batteries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Chloe's point of view, mentally talking to herself about the interview with Kitty and company. Lucifer trying to figure out and process Kitty's opinion that he gets used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are gratefully appreciated. Please, tell me what you like, don't like, what you suspect may be coming. I would love to see if I have dropped too many hints or not enough... Give me a comment and I promise to reply. :)

The drive back to the precinct where Lucifer had left his car earlier was a surprisingly quiet one. Chloe thought it slightly odd that Lucifer was so subdued sitting there in the passenger seat with the neat little pink box tied with white ribbons in his lap. He had actually been unusually quiet since she had gotten back to the little coffee shop with the extra officers in tow to take statements. She hadn't thought of it at the time because she was so busy. That Kitty, woman had made an amazing recovery, to the point she wondered if Lucifer had done more than just work the knots out of her back for her, or if that really was all he had done... Damn. 

She shook her head slightly to try to chase those thoughts out of her head. Nope... don't think about it... Don't think of those big beautiful sculptured hands and imagine if they could make such beautiful music on that piano what they could do to her body..... She snorted at her own foolishness. Lucifer looked over at her questioningly. She just shook her head and he went back to staring out the window. They had actually accomplished an amazing amount, surprisingly never needing Lucifer to do his mind whammy thing once. By the time she arrived, they had brought up the missing fellow's foot locker for them in case they needed to see anything in it, had compiled a file of all his personal contacts and whatever information they had available that could be printed up, Kitty had the counter set up with refreshments because she "had known several law enforcement people in her years and they never had time to really eat." She even had the small seating arrangement sectioned off with a folding silk screen in case they wanted to do the individual interviews more privately. It was like having everything set up in advance by one of the instructors at the academy to show the ideal situation. They had even gone so far as to offer to set her up with an ID on the community group on social media so they could see the posts made. She had politely declined although she did make note of the web address for their computer specialists to look into. Her having an ID wouldn't help her see the private messages the people were sometimes crazy enough to think were actually private. 

The victim's identity was quickly verified based on photos of tattoos that had survived the attack as well of the victim's face. Chloe hadn't been worried about showing the photos to the men. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that they all had military experience. It wasn't just the camo and other clothing. Any idiot could buy a Marine or other military t-shirt. It showed in their body language, in the way they interacted with each other. It showed in their eyes. It was clear that they would have seen far worse than the edges of the damage and wounds bordering the images of identifying tattoos and scars. She had debated over which, if any, of the photos to show Kitty. The decision had been taken out of her hands though as each photo she had handed to that big Australian, he had in turn passed over to Kitty. It was pretty obvious that they were a team and though he acted as officer to the men, she was his equal, the men also deferring to her. 

She had paid particular attention to two of the photos. The first was the photo of the victim's chest that showed an extremely nasty puckered scar just below his right pectoral muscle that the Aussie, Mick, had said was from a steel rod getting blasted through his chest when his jeep had hit an IED, saying it had nearly killed him and was the reason for his medical discharge. The second was a photo of the victims face. The detective had been very reluctant to show that one to Kitty. It looked as if someone had tried to peel the entire left side of his face off with one of those claw tools that barbecue restaurants used to make pulled pork. She had called Lucifer over and pointed out the marks on the face as well as the marks just visible at the bottom border of the photo of the victim's chest. Lucifer's eyes had rounded a bit like he had thought of something but didn't say anything. Chloe had thought about pressing him for information but was distracted when Kitty asked if they knew what had made the shredded slashes. She told her they didn't as yet, but that they were checking into it. It was a mystery to Chloe as yet also. It had almost looked like someone had gone at the fellow with Freddy Kruger gloves, but the power that would have had to go into the swing to do that much damage, he had all but been disemboweled, would have very likely broken the attacker's wrist or arm in the process and they would have been unable to make the second swing. 

They had covered the drugs found at the dump site, which everyone emphatically stated would not have been his. Mick had been very open about the fact that the victim and he were both looking at their 5 yr sobriety pins and while his drug of choice had been alcohol, the victim's had been IV drug use, explaining the old track marks they had found on the body. The group said they had no doubt that a toxicology report would come back clean even though he had been found with a needle in his vein because he would never willingly put that "poison" back in his system. She had hated doing it, but had even tried to get a reaction by telling them about the virtual pharmacy of residue left in the victims pockets, but that only got smug smiles as Kitty explained that it wasn't a surprise. When the men found a drug dealer trying to expand their territory into the neighborhood, they would take their product and chase them out of the area with a good scare behind them. When their watch was finished, there was a rocket stove set up in the roof garden where the drugs were incinerated. Dealers soon learned it wasn't profitable to even attempt to expand into this neighborhood. She had made notes to remind her to check with narcotics as an angry dealer or supplier could have committed the murder in retaliation. It was a possibility that needed to be eliminated at the very least.

Everyone had appeared to be as helpful as possible. They had fluctuated between laughing as they shared information and memories about the victim to becoming more emotional and angry. When the members of their group had become more agitated, either Mick or Kitty would bring them back into focus by reminding them of the 'mission'. When asked about that Mick told her "protect the neighborhood, find his killer, then grieve." He went on to explain, "that was one of the things that haunted Wolf. There was a mountain village in Afghanistan that would send word of enemy movements. It was their way of thanking them for help the men offered by handing out supplies specifically sent to share with the locals. They had so little. We all saw it. The smaller villages that wanted nothing to do with the political and religious extremist groups, just wanted to raise their families... they all had so little. Not even doors on their homes. While Wolf was recovering from the IED hit, the Taliban wiped out the entire village. Not a soul survived." He sighed and looked around at the faces of the men. "It was one of the reasons we started the 'home guard' with Kitty's help. He wasn't able to save them, but he was determined to protect the people here and we will continue to do so." She watched as every man was nodding and making sounds of agreement, but what really got her attention was how hard all their eyes had become. The were all willing to be helpful, but Chloe was fully aware that it would be a race to find the killer and she only hoped she would win and not have to take one of these men into custody for a revenge killing.

The last acts before the meeting concluded was Mick reassigning watch schedules so that one of the younger men would be available to take her on a walk through of the victim's normal patrol route and to send one of the officers down to photograph the victim's sleeping quarters. It would have been better had they left the foot locker in place till asked, but she understood the need to feel that something to help be done. The irony of the whole situation was that had the killer not made such a hasty attempt at misdirection with the drugs and needle and so on, the case wouldn't have garnered anywhere near the attention it had. Chloe left a small stack of business cards on the counter with instructions that if they though of anything else helpful they should call.

******

Chloe pulled into the parking lot at the precinct and let the car idle while she waited for Lucifer to make his usual last ditch attempt to talk her out of her panties before getting out. She waited, but he didn't seem to even notice they had arrived, just continued to stare out the window and absentmindedly play with the ribbons on that pink box. She turned off the engine and waited. Nope, still no reaction, just that unseeing stare out the window. 

She undid her seat belt before reaching across to unlock Lucifer's. He finally looked to her questioningly. "We're here." 

"Ah,... right," he reached for the door handle and jostled the pink box on his lap, nearly dropping it to the floorboards before he caught it. "Yes, almost forgot. These are for your..." at the glare she gave him, he reconsidered and instead finished with, "offspring." He handed her the box saying, "Kitty makes the most wonderful brownies. Not chocolate cake, but maybe she will like it as well if not better." She set the box on the dash as he made to get out of the car, but she caught his arm to stop his movement. 

"Lucifer? Are you alright?" She asked. "You don't seem yourself. It's like someone managed to turn down your 'Luciferness' and I didn't think that was possible. What happened between when I left you and when I returned?"

At the look of concern on her face, he couldn't breath. Needing space he bolted from her car with as much grace and dignity as possible. He walked to his convertible and sat back against the front quarter panel. He hung his head and sighed before reaching into his inside jacket pocket for his cigarette case and lighter. He clicked the case open and removed one before he looked up to see that Chloe had followed him. He slipped the case back in its pocket before lighting his smoke and taking a deep drag, taking comfort in the ritual of it. She leaned her hip against the driver's side door, facing him and just waited. 

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" he asked, softly. 

"Nope," she answered, without a bit of shame or guilt. "You are my partner and my friend. Something is bothering you, so..." she leaned over and gave him a gentle shove against his arm. "What happened that turned your 'Luciferness' down from a 10 to a 2?"

He flicked the ash from his cigarette before taking another drag. He pressed his hands against the car and leaned forward. It was a delaying tactic while he gathered his thoughts and the both knew it. Finally he turned toward her and down before asking, "do you think people use me for sex?" 

"Wow," Chloe tried to get a grasp on that idea. "That is **NOT** what I expected." She shook her head trying not to laugh.  

Lucifer's looked up sharply and glared. He flicked the still smoking cigarette away before angrily turning to walk round the car heading for the drivers side.

"No, no, no..." she turned quickly, opened the passenger side and climbed in so he couldn't take off without her. "I'm sorry... It's just... Why would you ask that?"  

He rested his hands on the open side of his door. He sighed deeply, rocking back and forth a bit. He slammed the door shut and began to pace back and forth slowly as he reached for his case and light another cigarette, another deep drag and a flick of the ash...he looked everywhere else but at the detective and her too observant eyes. "Something Kitty said shortly before you got back. I had thought she was immune to me," he gave a half laugh and finally glanced for a moment at Chloe. "Another freak like you, but no." Another drag, blowing out the smoke in a silvery gray cloud. "She says she feels my pull, actually laughed about it, saying as how she wasn't dead, that she just chose not to give in to it." Flick of the ash and another nervous drag and exhale. "When I asked her why not give in, she said I had quite enough people in my bed using me for the pleasure I can provide." 

Lucifer sighed, finally meeting Chloe's gaze for more than a moment. "I told her I was the Devil. I use mortals, not them use me. She asked when the last time was someone did something 'nice'", said complete with air quotes, "for me for no other reason than to want to please me." Flick of the ash and a last drag before flicking it away from him. He turned away from her and sat against the car once more, looking over his shoulder to continue talking. "I tried to think of a time.... closest I could com up with is you and your friendship." His shoulders slumped. She climbed out and walked round to face him. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I am supposed to meet with the Brittany's for a play date. Matched set. Blond, brunette, redhead. What male in his right mind would walk away, but I..." he sort of shrugged. "I find I'm not in the mood..." He sounded rather lost and confused. 

"I don't understand." Chloe told him. "Kitty said that to you? Why?"

"She told me I needed to remember I am more than a sex toy with a pulse." Another reach for the case and lighter.

"Lucifer," his name came out as a sigh. "I'm not sure what to say. I don't know enough about your 'play dates' to answer." As he began to slip back into his playboy mask of safety and opened his mouth, she put up her hand to stop him. "No..." She shook her head. "I really don't need a blow by blow." She cringed the moment the words left her mouth and held up her hand again to forestall any new decent into the realm of debauched playboy. He 'harumphed' at her, but his eyes had grown just a touch more of his normal sparkle and the smile looked far more real.

She took a deep breath to clear the mental images that had gone stampeding across the insides of her closed eyes. "What I am trying to say is... Only you can answer that."  

"How?" He asked. Simple question, not so simple answer. 

Chloe frowned, making strange puckers. She opened her mouth a couple of times to answer only to close it again, shake her head and think some more. 

"Booooorrrrrrring, it's not a difficult question, Detective. How do I know if someone is using me for sex?" Hands in his pockets Lucifer looked at her expectantly. 

She sighed. It always seemed she was sighing or rolling her eyes or squashing the desire to choke him whenever he was in close proximity. "Let me ask you a question. The answer may help me give you an answer in return." At his nod, she continued. "

He stuck his hands in his pockets and gave her a look of impatient expectation.

"OK. Have you even seen a couple or even just friends with the benefit interact?"

Lucifer gave her a rather pointed look. "I have seen couples, but I am me. You have seen how people react to me."

She pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes hard. This conversation had 'migraine' written all over it if she didn't find a way to bring it to a conclusion fast. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather discuss this with Dr. Martin?" She tried. 

"Eventually, yes." He paused till she actually met his eyes again. "But as one of only two women I know of to have reached sexual maturity and not shown an interest in joining me in bed, I would like to hear what you have to say on the matter."

And yet another sigh. If this continued she was going to hyperventilate. Finally an idea came to her. "How about an example? Just pretend. Not anything more. Just my trying to illustrate different ways people can look at sex. Don't get your hopes or anything else up, OK?"

He gave another of those panty dropping smiles, practically purring his response. "Hmmmmm.... I do love role playing."

"Pretend, Lucifer. Remember, pretend."

"Of course, Detective." and Lucifer 'pretended' to get serious.

Chloe reached up and took hold of his lapels to pull him down to her level so she could whisper in his ear in a soft, sultry, bedroom voice. "I want to do wicked, naaasty things to you," before pulling back to look at him.

"Why, Detective..." and he started to straighten a bit and reach for her. Chloe moved her hips out of his reach while still holding on to his lapels.

"Pretend, remember?" She warned in a mildly stern voice.

"Spoilsport," He pouted.  

When his hands fell and he put them safely back in his pockets, she pulled him down again and whispered in his other ear. Again, with that soft, sultry, bedroom voice, "I want to feel you shudder at my touch... I want to be the one to make you breathless... Tell me what you like..." She actually did feel him shudder slightly. "Teach me how to please you..." She was a bit breathless herself as she pulled back to see his face this time. He looked utterly open, a bit vulnerable, a bit confused and completely gobsmacked. She slowly uncurled her fingers from his lapels and stepped back out of range in case he reached for her, but for her sake or his she wasn't sure at the moment. 

She cleared her throat nosily, trying to break her train of thought before it ran away with her. He is a playboy with a serious identity issue, she reminded herself. No amount of charm and good looks could counter that, even as much as she was beginning to actually honestly like the man. At the noise, Lucifer finally was able to focus on her once again. His eyes were hooded, but she could see them dilated with desire and just a little glassy. His breathing was slow and careful and she realized his hands were fists in his pockets.  Her warning bells went off. *danger, Will Robinson, DANGER* She slowly stepped another two paces back, his eyes following her movements with a slightly predatory gleam.

She tried to refocus to the topic at hand. "The answer is the difference in the examples. If the person is looking to take their pleasure in or from your body and it's just a lucky coincidence you enjoy it as well, yeah. You're a glorified sex toy. But if they are looking to share or give as much or more pleasure than they get, if you and what you feel is a concern for them, no. they see you as a person and are not using you." She made it even more simple. "If they are 'taking', they are using you. If they are giving or sharing, they are not." She paused to make sure he really was registering what she was saying. "You just need to figure out which they are doing." 

Lucifer closed his eyes and took several slow breaths in and then just as slowly let them out again. Chloe was beginning to realize what a potentially dangerous game she had been playing as it became obvious he was fighting to regain his control and composure. When he finally opened his eyes there was a predatory hunger in them, filled with heat and desire that warmed her blood and she hoped he didn't see the flush kissed her cheeks. Shakily she asked, "does that help answer your question?"

His voice took on a truly seductive depth and purr, no longer mischief, charm and cheek. At his reply of, "Well it does 'reignite my need' to see the Britanys, if not my desire." He gave her a pointed look that left no doubt in her mind of who it was he did 'desire' at that moment and her mind began a mantra of 'oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit'. She was sure he had guessed her reaction when he gave her a rather wolfish smile before telling her, "thank you, Detective... sweet dreams." He turned to fold his lanky form into his sporty little convertible, started the engine, turned on the radio and headlights and drove off into the evening dusk back toward Lux. 

Her legs had gone a bit rubbery, but she managed to make it back to her sedan. She made it inside and let her head fall back against the rest. 'Damn him', she mentally cursed. She had never been one of his glassy eyed victims of his charm. He really had set her teeth on edge on first meeting, calling the police force her "corrupt little organization." But DAMN. As Kitty had evidently told him earlier, she wasn't dead or gay either.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the younglings that have no idea who Freddy Kruger is: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freddy_Krueger
> 
> Also a huge thank you to a couple of friends that have or still are serving on the police force: Thank you so much Robert Wheeler and Kevin George. Last thing I want is to screw up the police part of all this considering that for Chloe, being a detective and cop isn't what she does. It's what she is.


	8. the devil shouldn't think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer actually considers and thinks about what both Kitty and Chloe have said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lucifer plays in the club: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgT_mV1Pv5w

Lucifer drove back to Lux mentally cursing both Kitty and his detective soundly the entire way. Why couldn't they have left him alone. They just had to cause him to think and consider, couldn't just leave him in peace to his meaningless and thoroughly enjoyable shagging. Had to instigate thinking and considering. He was the Devil, damn it. He growled in frustration. After the detective's 'examples' he was left in a state of raging arousal and left 'thinking' (disgustingly intellectual by product of consorting with intelligent, strong willed women resistant or immune to his temptation and charm) at a level of true annoyance. He supposed Chloe's affect on him was at least partially his own fault as he had asked her opinion and then for an explanation, but blast her. Did she have to give examples like that? Just thinking about her soft, warm voice and her breath gently, teasingly whispering past his ear in a caress... what she had said as examples.... Just thinking about it and all he wanted was to have her naked, writhing beneath him in mindless pleasure, moaning his name and begging him for more. "Gawh..." And he had let her step away from him? What was wrong with him. The first 'example' was bad enough, but the second one was even worse... And to feel, hear and see the ring of truth in the words, in her body's reaction. She was almost as breathless and shaking as he was, flush kissed cheeks and big doe eyes.... She may refuse him, but that evidently did not mean she was as completely unaffected by him as she would like for him to believe.   

He pulled up in front of his club, still so frustrated and distracted by his own thoughts, he actually drove a bit past the normal drop off point for his valet parking attendants. He put his convertible into park and got out. He caught the eye of his head valet, Tommy, before tossing him the keys. So distracted was Lucifer that he never saw the young man give a quick double take before handing the keys off to another valet and moving to intercept him. Not many people were able to get away with getting in Lucifer's way, but Tommy had been with him since opening the doors of Lux and he knew the safest way to do so. Rather than actually reach out and grab Lucifer's arm to stop him, which would have no doubt been met with aggression, he moved into position and quickly linked his arm through his boss's and turned him away from the entrance. At Lucifer's glare, Tommy smiled smoothly. "Hey boss, you might want to just hang out here with us and have a smoke before you go in." He told Lucifer, his thick Texas accent in evidence. Lucifer looked pointedly to where his arm was linked with Tommy's and then back up to his face. Tommy slid his arm free and let it fall to his side. "You go in there looking like that and you're gonna' scare all the ladies. You look about ready to chew nails and spit fence."

Lucifer released a sigh he hadn't even known he was holding in before clasping the young man on the shoulder. "Thank you."   

"No problem, boss." Tommy replied and subtly slipped Lucifer his hitter box. 

Nodding his thanks, Lucifer palmed it and slid his hand into his pocket as he walked round to the side ally. Far enough in not to be easily seen, but not so far that he had to deal with the mess and dirt, he leaned his back against the brick and mortar of the club wall and got out the little wooden box. He twisted the swivel top letting the bat pop up on its spring and exposing the cannabis in the other compartment. When he had first landed in LA he had tried every form of recreational drug available, wanting to understand the desire the humans had for them. Unfortunately, they had little to no effect on him at all. It would seem that for him at least, the farther they had to be processed from the original material created by his father, the less of an effect they had on him. Narcotics that had to be "cooked" or refined were a complete bust. He used them now on occasion only to be social. The alcohol he drank was for the flavor and sensation going down his throat. He got the warm bloom when it hit his stomach, but after that it had as much effect on him as a good cup of tea thanks to his divine metabolism. 'But this...', he thought with a soft sigh as he removed the bat to drop it's weight into the cannabis tobacco to pack a hit. Tommy grew his own. It was an established joke that his plants got more love and attention than most women and there was nothing more to it than just well cared for plant in its purest {father created} form. Holding the box in his left hand along with the now loaded bat, he reached into his right pocket for his lighter. He cleared it in one long deep drag, holding the smoke in his lungs longer than any human. When he finally released his breath not a bit of smoke was in evidence. He leaned forward, now resting his weight on his bottom against the wall as he raised one food to tap the ash clear of the bat against his shoe. He dropped it back into the little box, holding it down and in place with his thumb while he turned the swivel back into place to close it again. After a moment or two he began to feel limited but very welcome effect as he felt his anger and tension begin to wash away as his shoulders began to relax. He took a deep breath and let it out with a smile.

Lucifer pushed off the wall and returned to the front entrance of his club. He returned the hitter box to Tommy via a handshake along with a mouthed "thank you", receiving a nod in return before climbing the stairs to enter his own private domain of temptation and debauchery. His feelings of ease and comfort increased as he made his way to the bar, shaking hands, kissing knuckles and flirting along the way. By the time he reached the bar his smile was huge and genuine. Maze was already pouring him two fingers of a very expensive scotch. He scooped up the glass, taking a sip as he made a half turn to cast his gaze over the club floor. 

He arched his back to put him a bit over the bar so he could look at Maze as he asked, "so, have my play dates arrived yet?" She tilted her head to indicate where the three women were sitting as she filled another order for one of the servers. She set the last drink on the tray before leaning toward him with her forearms resting on the bar. "You may want to think about spreading your attentions around a bit more for a while." He cocked one eyebrow at her in question. "The blond one was getting rather..." He could see Maze trying to find the right word to express a human reaction she wasn't familiar with. "Pouty?" She asked, still not sure that was the right word. "She at least may be becoming possessive and could end up demanding. You remember how things went last time one of your playmates got that way." Maze finished with a look that left no question that she had no desire to deal with 'THAT' sort of situation again.

Lucifer gave a nod of acknowledgement. "What about the other two?" he asked with just a touch of concern. He did indeed remember what had happened the last time he paid too much attention to one and unintentionally allowed them to believe they were more than the playmate they were and no, he most definitely did not want a repeat.

"Nothing like the blond," she answered. "Although...." again the pause while she chose her words. "The redhead seemed a bit worried you were running late, but not in the same way the blond was." She gave a shake of her head and a rather annoyed huff. "I know they _*fascinate*_ you, but I find these humans such a confused mess," she tapped a long red nail against her temple, "up here. They don't make much sense to me at all." 

"Hmmmm..." he watched them, realizing they weren't yet aware he arrived. Had he been able to get away to join them earlier he would have happily slid into the booth with them. After a few moments of pleasantries he would have merrily escorted them up to his penthouse to fulfill every one of their naughty carnal fantasies. It wouldn't have occurred to him to wonder if they saw him as a tool to be used or not. Now, after his conversations with both Kitty and his detective, he wondered. Part of the reason he had left hell was because he was tired of being everyone's scapegoat, of being blamed as the ultimate villain, as though he had nothing better to do with his time than twirl the ends of a waxed mustache and laugh eerily at other's misfortune. Well, yes, he did come close to just that, but only with regards to those that deserved it. He left hell because he wanted to be judged for his actual actions and the man he was rather than just the image his father had forced upon him. Now he was wondering if he was accomplishing anything of that nature at all. How was he to be judged as a man if they only though of him as a tool, a thing to be used? 

He tossed back the rest of his scotch in one gulp and set the empty glass back on the bar with a bit of a bang. He was getting annoyed again and Tommy and that lovely box of cannabis were outside and, for the moment at least, out of reach. Just as Lucifer was trying to decide if he actually wanted to go through with the play date or not, one of the Brittany's must have caught sight of him at the bar because they were now doing their best to climb over each other getting out of the booth and had started a bee line toward him. He quickly signaled Maze to bring another drink to the piano and made his way over. barely catching the somewhat crestfallen look on their faces. What was his world coming to when he, of all people, began looking for an escape route from beautiful young women looking for a thurough shagging? He just needed a moment to get his thoughts in order, or rather, stop thinking at all. Music was what he needed. Get lost in the notes and sound and stop thinking completely, just get lost in it. With no specific idea what he intended to play, he stepped up onto the low stage where the clubs grand held a place of honor and the safety it offered. Everyone knew not to approach when he was there. Only Maze delivered his drinks when he was there. The only other person welcome at his bench was his detective, but as in all things she was the exception of every rule. As he lifted the lid and lovingly caressed the keys, he noticed the girls had taken up positions at the very edge of the stage. He let his fingers wander with his mood and just began to play. What came out fit perfectly with his mood as the powerful notes of Dorothy's 'Raise Hell' filled in the silence that had overtaken his club from the moment he had raised the lid. The guests began clapping and stomping. The energy filling the place became more primal, and he began to feel the hunger rise for the hunt. With the last note played, the house broke into thunderous applause. He picked up his scotch in a toast to the crowd and tossed it back in one gulp, smiling at its bite. He turned to face the Brittanys with a predatory smile. They in turn squealed in delight and turned to dash off toward his private elevator with him hot on their heels. 'This,' he though. 'This is much more like it.' As the elevator doors opened the girls gave another round of giggling squeals as they dashed inside just as he caught up with them and they became a tangle of limbs and mouths and hands as the doors slid closed once more.

******************

 


End file.
